How Did I Fall in Love
by chibigirl626
Summary: But, but It's really quite hard to talk if someone's lips are on yours, and it's extra hard if your brain shuts down because of who's lips they are, which was happening to Hermione right now.


Swallowing nervously, Harry paced around the locker room on the Quidditch Pitch.

"What the bloody hell made me do this?" he asked Seamus and Lavender helplessly. They shrugged, Lavender tuning her violin.

Tonight was Hogwarts' Talent Night. Harry, in a stroke of sheer brilliance, decided to let out his feelings for Hermione in a Muggle song he had found at Grimmaud Place. Asking Seamus and Lavender for help, they had practiced together every night in Professor McGonagall's classroom, with her permission. Now Harry was thinking about quitting.

"Look, Harry, if you don't do this now, Hermione's going to fall for some other guy, marry him, have kids, and you'll be known as 'Uncle Harry', not 'Daddy' to them. Do this, and you and Hermione can spend the rest of your lives together in bliss. Now whaddya gonna choose?" Seamus asked impatiently, putting on a pair of fingerless black gloves that matched his green t-shirt and black jeans.

"Thanks, Seamus." Harry said sarcastically, untying the dark red tie on his neck and retied it.. Lavender quickly played a whole note on her violin and smoothed down her white blouse and blue skirt. Harry began pacing again. From outside, Professor Dumbledore announced, "And now, may I present, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown!" Applause came from Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, while boos and hisses came from the mass of green and silver. Harry stepped out on stage, a microphone in his hands, while Lavender walked to the stand, and Seamus went to the piano. He played the introduction to the song Harry had chosen. Lavender joined him, drawing the bow over the violin strings. Harry began singing.

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

_Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight  
_

Harry's eyes focused on Hermione as all three performers launched into the chorus.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

Seamus and Lavender's voices faded as Harry took over the song again.

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble_

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight  
_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah

_I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

Seamus smiled as he hit the piano keys lightly. He noticed that Harry's emerald eyes never left Hermione's honey-brown ones.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew_

_How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?_

The song ended with tumultuous applause, Hermione's grin wide as the Grand Canyon. Harry, Seamus, and Lavender bowed and walked off stage. Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione ran backstage to congratulate them.

"Well done, Harry!" Ginny squealed as they entered the locker room. Harry turned a bright cherry red as he noticed Hermione smiling at him. Ron grinned and signaled the others that they needed to leave.

"Oh, er, I have to go and get my notebook!" Ginny said.

"I'll help you out. Come on, Seamus, Lavender, Luna." Ron followed Ginny out of the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Well, er, congratulations, Harry." Hermione said nervously, suddenly not wanting to look at him.

"Thanks, 'Mione." A smile spread on Hermione's face. Only Harry was allowed to call her that. Even Ron had never called Hermione by that particular nickname. It was something special that she and Harry shared.

"I never knew you could sing. How long did you guys practice?" Hermione said again, trying to break the awkward silence that enveloped her and Harry.

"Vaguely, a really long time. Specifically, five months, two weeks, three days, and eight hours." Harry said, looking up at Hermione and smiling. "It took me forever to convince Seamus and Lavender to help, and then I had to stop them from snogging during practice!"

Hermione laughed. Harry grinned, then added, "I decided to perform that song for one special person."

Hermione stopped laughing as the full blow of Harry's words sank in. She said with a forced smile, "Oh. Is she a nice girl?"

Harry smiled dreamily. "She's wonderful! She's smart, kind, pretty..."

Hermione fought the tears that were threatening to flood her eyes. "That's great, Harry." She prayed he couldn't pick up the tremble in voice.

Harry smiled lightly. "'Mione, have you figured out who it is?"

She shook her head. "I hope she'll feel the same way you do."

"She does. At least, I hope so."

"Congrats, Harry." Hermione didn't want to look at him anymore.

"'Mione, I'm talking about you."

"What?" Harry's last comment had thrown her off.

"Hermione, I'm talking about you!" Harry said, quietly, walking over to her and taking one of Hermione's hands.

"You were? But, I don't have any of those traits..."

"It doesn't matter. _I_ think you have those traits, and they make you the wonderful person you are!"

"But, but--" It's really quite hard to talk if someone's lips are on yours, and it's extra hard if your brain shuts down because of _who's_ lips they are, which was happening to Hemione right now. A small part of her brain was _demanding_ to know why she was kissing her best friend. A much larger part was cheering, waving flags, and encouraging the two lovebirds. When they broke apart, the larger part of Hermione's brain groaned.

"I'm really sorry, I just had to do that--" Hermione pressed her lips onto Harry's, cutting off his words. Realizing what was happening about 30 seconds later, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's slender waist, as her arms snaked up to wrap around his neck. They didn't notice the whispering coming from outside the door.

"That's so romantic!" Ginny sighed dreamily. Ron raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Luna smiled happily for her two friends. They were lucky to have found each other, like her and Ron.

Finite Incantartum

_AN: Hope you liked! The song is from a Backstreet Boys CD, don't kill me! I'm sorry for not posting, but my computer got a virus, and I had to wipe it off and install a new operating system. All my fics were on backup discs, though. Oh, if you have good Kel/Joren fics to recommend, please do! My Winter Vacay is almost over._


End file.
